Podemos ser felices
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: En un principio Marina no lo había creído posible, pero ahora no duda en que, aun estando en la ciudad de los monstruos, pueden ser felices.


**Disclaimer: **Rocavarancolia y todos sus moradores pertenecen a Cotrina.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"_**

Este fic es para **HardLohve**, he decidido hacer el Hector/Marina que pidió y espero que sea de su agrado y no le parezca que haya quedado cursi :3

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que la mayoría del mundo desconoce, verdades que se pasean día tras día antes nuestros ojos y aun así no logramos ver.<p>

Una de ellas, es que las mejores historias se cuentan sin necesidad de boli y papel. Nuestros cuerpos los escriben sobre mundos llenos de misterios que posiblemente nunca lleguemos a conocer del todo y las armas nos ayudan a librar las guerras que nosotros mismos construimos con palabras y actos.

Yo desconocía todo eso. Durante años creí que las mayores aventuras que viviría jamás serían las de los libros que leía y las historias que yo misma escribía. Intenté obligarme a creer que la magia no existía, que no me pasarían cosas extraordinarias, que todas esas ideas deberían quedarse en mi mente, encerradas entre barrotes imaginarios que poco a poco las forzarían a desaparecer. Lo intenté una y otra vez, pero nunca fui capaz de perder la esperanza.

Cuando la oportunidad se me presentó no podía creerlo. Ese hombrecillo afirmó que yo era especial, dijo que la ciudad de las maravillas y los portentos me esperaba y yo no pude hace más que aceptar y desear que no fuera un sueño.

Desafortunadamente no era un sueño, todo lo que había en ese mundo conformaba el escenario de una pesadilla.

Rocavarancolia era una historia de terror en todo su esplendor y nosotros habíamos sido obligados a permanecer entre sus páginas.

Abrí bien los ojos y, en el tiempo que dediqué a observar todo lo que me rodeaba, supe que todo acabaría mal; supe que, si las criaturas de la ciudad no devoraban nuestros cuerpos antes, serían nuestros propios monstruos lo que redujeran nuestras almas a cenizas.

Supe que no habría tiempo para construir historias bonitas con finales felices, en Rocavarancolia solo había sitio para la destrucción, para nuestra propia destrucción.

Y, pese a que intentamos mantenernos juntos para espantar a las bestias que nos acechaban, no conseguimos ponernos a salvo. Poco a poco las promesas se apagaron al igual que lo haría una hoguera, las vidas se rompieron al igual que lo hacían las amistades, y los pedazos de las almas que no logramos salvar se nos clavaron como espadas.

A medida que esa pesadilla se hacía más y más larga, me convencía de que nada podría salvarnos, estábamos destinados a ser los maltratados juguetes de esa ciudad hasta que se aburriera de nosotros y cortase de forma brusca todo lo que nos mantenía unidos a la vida.

Estaba segura de que, mientras vagásemos entre sus calles, ninguno de nosotros tendría una sola oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad.

Una vez más, me equivoqué.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría la ciudad en arrebatarme esa felicidad, pero por el momento estaba ahí.

No estoy segura de cuándo surgió ese sentimiento, fue como si una flor creciese poco a poco en mi interior.

Sé que no lo sentí desde el primer momento, no, en el preciso instante en el que le vi no fue capaz de captar mi atención, quizá fue porque estaba demasiado centrada en observar la ciudad que supuestamente albergaba toda clase de maravillas o porque, con su timidez y torpeza naturales, no destacaba entre los demás.

Pero con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de cómo me miraba y quedé asombrada. Me sorprendió el hecho de que, rodeado de monstruos y sombras extrañas, a sabiendas de que la muerte nos guardaba las espaldas en todo momento, él fuese capaz de enamorarse.

Para mí fue como ver un pequeño haz de luz atravesar la maraña de retorcidas sombras que entretejían la ciudad. Y, por muy pequeña que fuese esa luz, fue capaz de exterminar una parte de la oscuridad e iluminarme.

Dejé de dudar sobre qué nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento unos meses después de llegar a Rocavarancolia.

Me encontraba en las almenas, observando el mar. Me gustaba mirar desde allí, porque tenía la sensación de que el aura de peligro que rodeaba la ciudad se disipaba un poco en esa parte. Me tranquilizaba y me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Le escuché acercarse y, pese a que cuando se puso a mi lado me miró de reojo, no dijo ni una palabra.

Algo en mi interior se agitó y no pude evitar comparar esa sensación con lo que sentía cuando el misterioso chico que luchaba contra Adrian estaba cerca.

Era diferente.

El otro chico conseguía que me quedase absorta mirándole sin proponérselo siquiera. Sentía curiosidad por él, porque parecía estar hecho de puro misterio. Todo él me fascinaba. Su existencia parecía tener origen en la mismísima oscuridad de Rocavarancolia y aun así podía distinguir cierto recelo hacia la ciudad. Estaba hecho de odio y rabia contenida.

No cabía duda, me atraía.

Lo que sentía por Hector era distinto. Era un sentimiento que no encajaba en esa ciudad, era un sentimiento fuerte, una luz que todavía no había sucumbido a la oscuridad. Era algo que, contra todo pronóstico, me hacía creer en los finales felices.

―Nada va a salir bien, ¿verdad?―murmuró después de estar un rato en silencio.

La voz salió sin fuerza de su boca, como si la esperanza dentro de él se hubiera pulverizado y ya no quedase nada que impulsase a sus palabras.

Algo se removió en mi interior, era una sensación agridulce.

En ese momento no logré descifrar lo que era, pero ahora pudo decirlo sin ninguna duda: era el deseo de querer protegerlo sumado a la impotencia de saber que por mucho que quisiera no podría, pues ni siquiera estaba segura de poder protegerme a mí misma.

Tomé aire profundamente, rogando con todas mis fuerzas que las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación se cumplieran al igual que lo hacían los cuentos que escribía sobre Delirio.

―Las cosas van a salir bien―aseguré, intentando aparentar una seguridad que ni siquiera podía soñar tener―. Sobreviviremos y le haremos frente a todo lo que nos espera allí fuera. Sobreviviremos para contar las historias de los que han muerto y para escribir nuestra propia historia. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros, Hector, podemos vivir y ser felices.

Suspiró, fijando la vista en el horizonte.

―A lo mejor estaríamos más seguros cada uno por nuestra cuenta, a lo mejor la…―se le quebró la voz y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, volvió a intentarlo―a lo mejor la muerte de Rachel es un ejemplo de que aquí hasta tus amigos pueden matarte. Creo que no vamos a tener oportunidad de ser felices.

Fruncí el ceño ante el pesimismo de Hector. Se equivocaba, Rachel había sido feliz, al igual que Lizbeth; y hubo en tiempo en el que, de vez en cuando, las carcajadas de Alex y Adrian llenaban de vida el torreón, haciéndole frente al triste ambiente que reinaba en la ciudad. Yo misma había sido feliz hacía unos minutos, disfrutando del agradable silencio en su compañía.

―Podemos ser felices―dije, y esta vez no necesité fingir, pues estaba completamente convencida―. Incluso en esta maldita ciudad construida sobre cientos de cadáveres, pueden surgir cosas bonitas.

No sé si en ese momento me creyó, pero con el paso del tiempo intenté demostrárselo y, al final, lo acabé convenciendo.

Desconozco si tendremos o no un final feliz, pero no me arrepentiré de las decisiones que tomé para escribir esta historia.

―Al final has aceptado que podemos ser felices, ¿no?―susurro en su oreja mientras esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Él sonríe también y me responde con un beso; no me separo de él hasta que escucho un bufido exasperado a nuestra espalda.

―Si algún día se me pega vuestra cursilería, os aseguro que me tiraré desde la torre más alta de la ciudad―gruñe Andras.

―En algún momento de tu vida tú también te enamorarás y serás igual de cansino que ellos―La voz de Dama Sedalar suena divertida y la muchacha sonríe aún más cuando el rubio frunce el ceño y la fulmina con la mirada―. Aunque si decides tirarte desde una torre antes, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida.

Mi sonrisa se hace aún más amplia. Es en momentos como este cuando me doy cuenta de que tomé la mejor decisión al no perder la esperanza.


End file.
